Unexpected Love
by mayecchi
Summary: Hari pertama ospek dan Akane terlambat! Sebuah hukuman manis pun menantinya.


**Disclaimer:**

All **Psycho-Pass** 's characters belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** , **OOC** , typo(s), kalo gaje mohon dimaafkan.

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

a fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

Tsunemori Akane menyandang tas karung goni sambil berlari di trotoar. Untungnya saat itu matahari bahkan belum keluar dari persembunyiannya, jadi tidak ada yang menyaksikan saat dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Aduh!" Akane mengusap sekilas sikunya yang terantuk batu sebelum bangkit dan kembali berlari, kali ini lebih hati-hati. Di kejauhan ia mulai melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan _attire_ sama sepertinya. "Asik, ada temen!"

Ia mempercepat larinya, setidaknya mengimbangi gerombolan di depannya. Tidak lucu kalau dia terlambat sendirian di hari pertama ospek, kan?

"Sepuluh detik lagi!" seru seorang senior di depan gerbang dengan menggunakan pengeras suara. Akane sudah melewati dua cewek bertubuh gempal yang terlihat kehabisan nafas. Setidaknya jika ia telat, dua cewek itu akan menemaninya. Jarak tersisa 200 meter, Akane tidak yakin ia bisa berlari sejauh itu hanya dalam sepuluh detik. Benar saja prediksinya, pintu gerbang menutup tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

"Yak! Jadi karena kalian terlambat di hari pertama ospek, lo semua harus dihukum!" seru seorang senior pada barisan peserta ospek yang telambat. Mereka berbaris di tengah lapangan, tepat pukul 12 siang. Panas terik seakan menambah nuansa hukuman.

"Tsunemori Akane. Hari pertama udah telat, mau jadi apa lo?" tukas senior lain dengan galak. Akane hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kalo ditanya itu, kudu dijawab!" bentak senior cewek dengan rambut pirang berombak.

"Siap, Kak." gumam Akane pelan. Si pirang terlihat tidak puas.

"Kurang lantang!"

"Siap, Kak!"

"Lebih lantang lagi!"

"SIAP, KAK!" serunya dengan suara lantang. Akane bisa merasakan tatapan dari seluruh orang di lapangan menghujam punggungnya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia menyesal telah memancing perhatian yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Bagus, bagus! Gue suka gaya lo!" puji si pirang sambil menepuk bahu Akane. Kontras dengan dandanan menornya, sepertinya si pirang ini orang yang asik.

"Shion," panggil senior cewek yang sejak tadi selalu berada di samping si pirang. "Dia tetep harus dihukum."

"Iya, iya. Gue tau." si pirang yang dipanggil Shion itu kini menatap Akane. "Woy, siapa nama lo?"

"Tsunemori Akane, Kak." jawab Akane sambil melirik ke arah dua cewek gempal yang sekarang sedang menjalani hukuman dari seniornya, jalan jongkok.

"Hukuman apa enaknya buat lo, ya?" Shion memilin ujung rambutnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia melempar pandangannya ke seberang lapangan dan tersenyum lebar. "Gue tau hukuman apa yang pas buat lo."

.

.

"Apaan? Gak kedengeran," ujar cowok bertubuh tinggi tegap di hadapannya. Akane meremas ujung kemejanya. Menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali bukan keinginannya, apalagi saat sedang menjalani 'hukuman' seperti ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu hal ini bisa disebut hukuman atau tidak, namun yang jelas berada di posisi ini adalah neraka baginya.

"S-saya suka sama kakak. Kita jadian ... yuk." Akane mengulang kalimat yang diajarkan oleh Shion pada cowok di hadapannya ini. Tanpa melihat pun, Akane bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan cowok itu menusuk ubun-ubun kepalanya yang tertunduk. Hukuman atau tidak, menembak lebih dulu adalah hal tabu bagi perempuan. Atau begitu yang Akane yakini.

"Kepelanan. Gue gak denger lo ngomong apa." keluh cowok itu diiringi tawa teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Shion memang menyeret Akane ke tengah lapangan dan memanggil senior yang sepertinya merupakan cowok tertampan sekampus. Jelas terlihat dari kerumunan yang membesar di sekeliling mereka. Terlebih saat Shion mengumumkan bahwa dia, Akane, akan menyatakan cinta pada Kougami.

Akane merutuk dirinya sendiri, telah menarik perhatian senior pirang bernama Shion itu. Seharusnya ia diam saja seperti orang dungu. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, 'hukuman' ini tetap harus dijalankan. Walaupun ia tahu wajahnya sudah semerah pantat babon, Akane tetap teguh berdiri di hadapan ksatria kampus itu.

"Tembak! Tembak! Tembak! Tembak!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, koor bergema di sekelilingnya. Akane mengangkat wajahnya, menatap setidaknya 50 orang telah mengelilingi mereka. Ia kini mendongakkan kepalanya, bertemu mata dengan Kougami. Wajar memang jika seisi kampus mengenalnya, dengan wajah tampan dan garis wajah yang keras. Tentu membuat puluhan gadis klepek-klepek jika dipandang dengan mata yang tajam dan terkesan misterius itu. Akane merasakan dirinya lebih gugup dari biasanya.

"Masih butuh gue gak?" suara bariton itu menyapa telinganya. Akane mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir yang baru saja menutup.

"E-eh? I-iya, Kak. A-aku suka sama kakak." Akane kini bersuara agak keras, dan keramaian di sekelilingnya perlahan senyap. Akane meneguk ludah, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dan menghiraukan panas di wajahnya. "Kita jadian, yuk!"

"Heh," Kougami mendenguskan tawa dari hidung. "Kenapa lo suka sama gue?" Akane melongo mendapat lontaran pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga. Seolah ia benar-benar menyatakan perasaan pada cowok itu. Dirinya mati kutu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik Shion, meminta pertolongan. Namun cewek pirang itu terlihat sedang asyik merekam dengan handphone. _Sialan_.

"I-itu ... Kakak ganteng, sih. T-terus keliatannya baik. Buktinya Kakak mau ... ditembak di tengah lapangan begini." AKane sendiri tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Kougami. Tidak menyangka pertanyaannya akan ditanggapi serius oleh cewek di hadapannya. Tapi ada kepuasan tersendiri yang ia rasakan saat mendengar penjelasan gadis itu yang terbata-bata. Ia melangkah mendekati Akane; dan mengabaikan jeritan cewek-cewek di sekelilingnya, ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan cewek mungil itu.

"Serius amat jawabnya," ujarnya lembut. "Jangan-jangan lo beneran cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Wajah cewek di hadapannya kini semerah kulit kepiting yang baru diangkat dari air panas. Kougami memperhatikan tangan Akane yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti meremas ujung kemeja putih yang cewek itu kenakan. Keheningan menemani mereka sejenak sebelum Kougami melihat anggukan kecil dari Akane.

Ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Kougami tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala cewek di hadapannya. Akane mendongak terkejut mendapat tanggapan seperti itu hanya dengan anggukan kecilnya.

"Boleh juga," ujar Kougami. "Ayo jadian."

"Eh?" Akane tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat wajah Kougami mendekat dan mengecup pipinya.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?" seisi kampus gempar.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _walaupun fic ini tadinya draft yang udah berlumut di laptop saya, akhirnya dengan sedikit diolah bisa jadi bacaan yang (menurut saya) lumayan juga.. agak terharu :') /apa_

 _ini kali pertama saya terjun ke fandom ini, jadi buat para senpai di fandom ini. mohon bimbingannya, ya!_

 _dan kalau saya ada kekurangan mohon dikoreksi wwww :3_

 _arigatou to yoroshiku~! **-Mayecchi-**_

.

.

.

 **Epilogue:**

 _BRAK!_

Akane membanting pintu rumahnya. Melepas sepatu dengan asal lalu melempar tas dan menghempaskan badan ke sofa empuk di depan televisi, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sana. Kenyamanan sofa membuat amarahnya sedikit mereda.

"Ngeselin banget! Hari pertama udah dihukum di tengah lapangan kayak gitu!" ia menggerutu sambil menyambar remote televisi dari tangan orang di sebelahnya. "Diliatin banyak orang gitu lagi! Hampir seisi kampus! Ngeselin! Ngeseliiiiinnnn!" Akane melampiaskan kekesalan pada televisi yang bergonta-ganti channel dengan cepat.

"Hehehe ..." kekeh orang di sebelahnya. Akane meninju perut cowok itu pelan.

"Kamu juga! Bukannya bantuin, malah mempersulit! Tega banget, sih! Aku kan maluuuu!" omelnya sambil melancarkan serangan cubitan pada korbannya yang hanya mengaduh kegelian.

"Maaf, maaf.. Muka kamu terlalu lucu soalnya, jadi tanpa sadar aku jadi pengen ngisengin." jelas cowok itu. Akane menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Matanya menangkap jari manis cowok itu yang kosong.

"Nee," Akane mendongak menatap mata misterius yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mata itu balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Cincinnya mana?" tanya Akane sedikit mencibir. Kougami terkekeh.

"Dasar posesif," kekeh cowok itu sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menarik tangannya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin perak, cincin yang sama juga melingkar di jari manis Akane. Cincin pernikahan mereka.


End file.
